Pyromaniac
Pyromaniac is an achievement that can be obtained on the iOS, PlayStation Vita, Android, and Nook versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In order to unlock it, the player must win a level of Plants vs. Zombies using only explosive plants to kill zombies. The easiest way to get it on the iPad version is by completing Buttered Popcorn. Origins Its name is based on pyromania, which is an obsession with lighting things on fire. The word "pyromaniac" means a person with this obsession. Strategies The explosive plants are: *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Doom-shroom *Jalapeno *Cob Cannon *Ice-shroom You can also use sun producing plants as they do not kill zombies, but Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners, Garden Rakes, and Roof Cleaners cannot be used to obtain this achievement. You cannot use other instants (except the Coffee Bean) like Blovers, Hypno-shrooms, Tangle Kelp, Umbrella Leaf, Squash, or Chomper. Generally speaking, anything that shoots the zombies are not allowed (except for the Cob Cannon, although you could theoretically plant and upgrade or dig one before it shoots). If you attempt to plant a Cob Cannon, it requires two Kernel-pults, so only plant them when there are no zombies in that lane or you will not be able to get this achievement because the Kernel-pults might kill a zombie. Note: Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, Pumpkins and Garlic do not count as plants that attack zombies, as they defend. Graves do not count as zombies, so you can use Grave Busters in night levels. You can get this achievement in Quick Play. The easiest and best way to get this achievement is in Level 1-1. Choose the Sunflower, Garlic, Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom, Imitater Doom-shroom, Coffee Bean, Potato Mine and whatever else you may want, that do not attack zombies. As the achievement states, you can only use explosive plants to kill zombies. Stockpile Doom-shrooms behind Garlic so they are safe and you do not have to wait as long between uses. If you have shooting or lobbed-shot plants, you cannot achieve this, but it is not very different from any other level, so it can be beaten easily. Or just play Level 2-10 using only Doom-shrooms and Ice-shrooms will gain the achievement much more easily than another way. The main difficulty of this achievement is the recharge time. Whenever a huge wave of zombies appear, place two Garlic on two lanes, and use a Cherry Bomb to blow up the zombies, but you will get Explodonator first, instead of Pyromaniac. If you see too many zombies, use a Doom-shroom to blow them all up, but when you are in the final wave, divert more zombies, and use a Cherry Bomb and get the money bag, and you will achieve this. You may also want to use Twin Sunflowers if necessary to rack up your total sun. A word of warning - if you have bought the Garden Rake, you will not get this achievement until the rake disappears. Alternatively, it can be easily obtained in Level 2-1. Choose Sun-shroom, Cherry Bomb, Doom-shroom, Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, Pumpkins, Potato Mine and Jalapeno. Kill the first two or three zombies with Potato Mines, while building four lines of Sun-shroom. As soon as zombies start to come faster, slow them down with Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Pumpkins and use a Doom-shroom to reset the situation when you attain 125 suns. Continue to setup until you reach four lines of Sun-shroom, then you will have plenty of sun to spam Cherry Bomb and Jalapeno. When a line is quiet (no zombies) put a preventive Potato Mine. When there are many zombies on screen, Doom-shroom to reset. If you can, add an Imitater Doom-shroom for additional power, but the level can be won without it. It is also possible to get this achievement in other Adventure Mode levels, but it will be quite a bit harder. Imitater instant kills can help. In Last Stand you get enough sun to plant twelve Kernel-pults, six Cob Cannons, six Lily Pads, and twelve Wall-nuts. You can also get Defcorn 5. Adventure Mode Choose the following plants: *Ice-shroom. *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Doom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Kernel-pult *Cob Cannon As said before, you can only use explosives to kill zombies, so do not buy the Garden Rake and make sure no zombies reach the Lawn Mowers, Pool Cleaners or Roof Cleaners. It is recommended to do this in Level 1-1, if possible, because it is the easiest level. At the beginning of the level, plant a Sunflower at the top left corner of the lawn. Whenever you can plant a Sunflower towards the left of the lawn, but make sure you do not go past the second column. When the first zombie comes, plant a Potato Mine or Imitator Potato Mine ahead of him as much as you can. Do this for most of the zombies that approach. If there is a small group of zombies that you cannot handle with Potato Mine, use a Cherry Bomb. If there is a lane with lots of zombies, use a Jalapeno. If there is a huge wave of zombies, use a Doom-shroom and wake it up with a Coffee Bean. When you have around 700 sun, plant a Kernel-pult, and quickly plant another in front of it, before they kill a zombie. Then, upgrade them to a Cob Cannon (do not do this until you have at least 700 sun and the Cob Cannon is completely recharged). Using this strategy, you will probably win the level and unlock this achievement. Alternative Method (does not use Cob Cannon) Choose to use the following plants: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Jalapeno *Coffee Bean *Doom-shroom *Imitater Doom-shroom *Garlic *Wall-nut or Tall-nut (optional) Do this on Level 1-1 or 1-2. Plant your Sunflowers in rows one and five, upgrading them when you have enough Sun. When the first zombie comes, plant a Potato Mine as far back to the left as possible. After you gain enough sun, begin planting Garlics in in column two of rows one, three and five. After this, begin to plant your stockpile of Doom-shrooms in row three, then in the empty spots of one and five. Use Coffee Bean to wake up a Doom-shroom, but remember not to go overboard and use Doom-shrooms to take out single zombies, using Potato Mines instead. Use the other instants when necessary, or when there are no Doom-shrooms. Plant Potato Mines, Wall-nuts, or Tall-nuts at the end of rows two and four as a last resort protection. After this is set up, the game is a cakewalk. Another strategy Load out with the following: *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Garlic *Jalapeno *If you want, Imitater Jalapeno *Other explosive plants you find necessary This strategy is best used in 1-1 or 1-2. Just plant your Sunflowers and Potato Mines as you normally would. Then plant Garlic in every row except one. This will force all the zombies into one lane, so you can roast them with Jalapenos. Note: If you are going to use Cob Cannons to complete this, you must upgrade it quickly so the Kernel-pults do not kill anything because it will make you have to play the level again to get the achievement as Kernel-pults are not explosive. Wall-Not Attack and Pyromaniac This will earn the Wall-Not Attack and Pyromaniac achievements in ZomBotany. Plants: *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower (optional) *Garlic *Potato Mine *Cherry Bomb *Imitater Cherry Bomb *Coffee Bean *Doom-shroom *Ice-shroom (optional) Plant Sunflowers in lanes one, three, five and two Garlics in front of each of those lanes. When a zombie comes, use Potato Mine. When there are more zombies, use Cherry Bomb and use its Imitater form when it is recharging. Use the Doom-shroom during every flag. S - Sunflower G - Garlic C - spaces for Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom Impee's not hard method Created by This way must be done in the first level of Adventure Mode in Quick Play .Also make sure you have Wall-nut First Aid as well. Plants: *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Imitater Wall-nut *Pumpkin *Tall-nut *Coffee Bean *Doom-shroom *Ice-shroom *Cherry Bomb (if nine slots available) *Jalapeno or Twin Sunflower (if ten slots available) Start of by planting Sunflowers in the back column. When the first zombie comes, you should have at least three Sunflowers. Place a Wall-nut in front of it. Then continue adding sunflowers. When the second zombie comes, place an Imitater wall-nut in front of it and keep an eye on the first Wall-nut while you place more Sunflowers. When the third zombie comes add a Tall-nut in front of it. Now be very careful of the first and second wall-nuts and if you think they are badly damaged, use Wall-nut First Aid on it. Place a Pumpkin and a Wall-nut (if fully recharged). Now keep placing Sunflowers, upgrading Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers (if available), replacing old defensive plants with new ones and planting Jalapenos (if available) and Cherry Bombs (if available) in places with many zombies. Once many zombies come, use a Doom-shroom to destroy them all. Also use the Ice-shroom if you need the Doom-shroom but it is still recharging. Easy method You can also kill a zombie with a Potato Mine in I, Zombie to get this achievement. The Potato Mine makes its debut appearance in I, Zombie in the level Can You Dig It?. Alternate easy version (iPad only) Completing the mini-game Buttered Popcorn will get you this achievement if you do not use a Garden Rake. Trivia *It does not appear in the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies, because the mini-game BOMB All Together! has a similar concept; however, a Garden Rake can be used in BOMB All Together!, despite not being an explosive. *If the player hacks the iOS version of Plants vs. Zombies and enter Slot Machine with a type of sun-hack, there is a glitch where not only will the player instantly win the level but this and Good Morning will be achieved. Video walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies - Achievement - Pyromaniac (Android Gameplay HD) Ep.66|By See also *Explodonator *BOMB All Together! ru:Пироманьяк How would you rate Pyromaniac's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:IOS achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements